Ultimate Surprise
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: Dare to be surprised? 6927 PWP/Yaoi/Smut/Lemon/ anything under the sun -


**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR or anything related whatsoever just the lemony essence of this story.

**Author's Note: **Just want to tell you ladies and gentlemen, I'm a girl. Yes.. so I asked for my bi-friends for the "it" things. You know, how they do "it" and I watched some videos for references and to trigger my hidden perverted mind *grins*. Oh wait. I'm already a pervert. Hahaha!

**This is a 6927 pairing. PWP/Yaoi/Hardcore? Not really. Just between the boundaries or else FF will delete my precious account. **

**Warning: Offended? Don't read. Just press the back button then you may leave.**

**AU/OOC.!**

**ENGLISH is NOT my native language so expect spelling and grammatical mistakes.**

**~o/o~**

**Ultimate Suprise**

**~o/o~**

_**Tsuna's POV**_

"What do you want, asswipe?" I demanded.

"Having my fill," he whispered and I felt him tie a blindfold over my eyes.

I felt a leather gloved hand take my hand but I pulled away. I felt him grab my hair with his gloved hands. I struggled to pull away from him but he was stronger and led me deeper into the house. He pushed me down and I landed on something soft, my bed. I could feel his presence beside me, just looking at me.

He ran his leather gloved hand down the side of my face and said, "So young." I shivered at the feel of leather on my face; so erotic. I felt him move on the bed. He slowly took both my hoodie and leather jacket off at the same time, leaving me in my black crewneck shirt. As he did that he rubbed his leather gloved hands over my arms, sending shivers down my spine. I leaned against the pillow, relaxing into it. I really am aroused by all of this. What can I say? I'm eighteen years old and I have raging hormones.

"That's it, let me have you," he whispered.

He lay on top of me and began nuzzling his face against my shirt. The feel of the shirt rustling on my skin was so sensual. I felt him sucking on my nipples, causing goose bumps to appear on my skin. I placed my hands at where his head was and could feel the smooth texture of a ski mask. Ooh, who was he? He began licking my ear as I sighed into him. He started licking my neck and started sucking on it. I sighed and moaned.

Oh, God. Just fuck me already. I wanted him in me.

He slowly took off my shirt and left me in my jeans. He continued sucking on my nipple, making it hard and erect as he nuzzled his masked face all over my body and I could feel my dick going hard and erect. He started licking my pectoral muscles and I could feel his soft and wet tongue exploring every area. I sighed. I felt him grab my hair as he planted a kiss on my lips. I returned it with a similar fever, wrapping my hands around his masked face. Our tongues mated and dance as we kissed one another. "Yes, fuck me hard," I admitted as we both panted.

I felt him play with my jeans. He slowly took them off, playing the rough denim all over my thighs. I was left in my black Calvin Klein underwear and I felt him nuzzle the bulge on my underwear. "Yeah, that's it, that's what I want," he whispered. He slowly took the underwear off, leaving me in my full glory. My body spasmed, my body wanted it more than I thought it did. I shook with pleasure and let a smile escape. He hooked my legs over his shoulder and kissed my inner thighs, licking them with his tongue and made me spasm.

He began stroking my dick, pulling the shaft with his leather gloved hands. God, that was so erotic. As he did so, he let his hands explore my body, letting me feel aroused by the leather gloves.

I could feel him taking the entire thing into his mouth. He started it slow, just licking my dick and sucking it to make it more erect and harder to the point that it was painful. I could feel him wrap his soft and long tongue around my shaft. I was loving the moment. I loved the feeling of how a masked man adorned my body and I was forced to comply unless I would incur his wrath. Hey, I'm fifteen years of age and have raging hormones. Give me a break. Besides, he was good at it.

Then, he went faster, as he slid out, his hands would pull my shaft and I gasped, making me near my orgasm. And then, I exploded into him, as he drank my juices. A wave of pleasure washed over me as I emptied into him. I felt my cum come out in spurts and he milked me with his mouth.

I was panting and I could feel myself sweating but I loved it. He slid out and licked my dick clean. I felt him sensually massaging my body before he laid on top of me. He placed his leather gloved hands on my neck and I stretched it fully. I touched them and I craned my neck. He slowly strangled me using his thumbs and forefingers. When I gasped out, he let go and planted a kiss on my lips, giving me all the air that I needed.

Then, I felt him pull me up. He forced me to kneel down and I smiled as he ran his gloved hand through my hair. He forced me to open my mouth and he inserted his rock hard dick into my mouth after he teased my tongue with it. I started sucking on it, making it harder and I felt him gasping and panting. His dick was so huge that I had to stretch my mouth to cover it. I sucked eagerly and then he blew into me and I felt a river of precious white sweet hot cum slid down my throat. I collected it all in my mouth before swallowing.

God, that was good. I slid back out and he tackled me to the floor as we kissed one another. He started kissing me and licking the cum that was on my face and as our tongues mated and danced, I thrust myself into him. "I'm going to fuck you hard," he snarled and he thrust himself into me. He pulled me up roughly and pushed me onto the bed. He held my legs up and I hooked them over his shoulders.

Suddenly, he inserted the head of his dick into my hole and I gasped, it was painful. It was so big! "Still hurts?" he asked in a husky voice. I nodded. He slowly slid it in and when he was fully in, he slid back out and he repeated again as he went faster and faster. And as he did that, I wrapped my legs tighter around his shoulders, forcing him to go into me, I want it. My dick was throbbing with lust and pleasure. He emptied into me and we both sighed with pleasure.

Finally, we laid next to each other. I was facing him and I was buried within him, inhaling our sweat, musky smells and sex. He slowly took off the blindfold and I saw him. He was wearing a black ski mask with black mirrored wraparound sunglasses. He held out his hand and that was when I saw a line of semen on it. I licked it hungrily. I laid on him and kissed him on the lips as we danced our final dance of the night. I took his mask off and revealed Knight's panting face. He smiled.

We both had fun. Spent and exhausted, he lay beside me, my back against his chest, he stroked my cock as he asked me how my day was. At the end, he went faster and I exploded onto his gloves as I spasmed in his strong arms. I felt so relaxed. He rubbed his cum filled gloved hands on my neck and body and licked it as he clamped the same gloved hand onto my mouth for me to lick. He can be super erotic at times. I fell asleep in his arms, forever safe and sound in my partner's arms.

**~o/o~**

Alas~! My perverted side gained control over me~! Just a random thought occur to me while watching Kirepapa.. hush~!

Let's sing :Fappity, fap, fap, fap x3


End file.
